my_little_pony_funfandomcom-20200215-history
Pencilheart
Pencilheart is a light pink Pegasus mare with a blonde mane and tail, gold eyes and most of the time, wears a purple sweater. She is Captain Furby's main OC. She appears as one of the main antagonists in ''My Little Pony: The Adventures of Cee-Cee: Equestria Girls Their Style. ''Pen is also PFFs with Crystal Clover. Killer Pencilheart (OKAY, IF THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR THIS WIKI, FEEL FREE TO REMOVE IT) Killer Pencilheart is the crazy side of Pencil. Her tail has a red aura flowing around it. Quotes Pencilheart: "Someday I will RULE this planet, and make ALL ponykind my SLAVES!!" Crystal Clover: "Shut up and stop acting like Zim." Pencilheart: "Me? Crazy?! I'm not crazy!" Crystal Clover: "You ran around my house after eating too much Smile Dip with a Gravity Falls book screaming, 'JOURNAL 3, I NEED YOUUUU!!!' " Relationships Twilight Sparkle: The 2nd closest relationship out of the Mane 6. Pencil loves reading, especially with company. Pencilheart also likes Daring Do, but her favorite book series are Warriors and Wings of Fire. Rarity: Rarity is the pony who made Pen's purple sweater! Rarity has a custom sweater model only for Pencilheart, so Rarity makes sweaters for Pen often. Rainbow Dash: Their relationship is OK,but not the best. Pen is extremely frightened or heights, so she doesn't hang around RD that much. Fluttershy: Pen and Flutters have the strongest relationship out of the Mane 6. Pencil can relate to Fluttershy in many ways, mostly for their love of animals. Pinkie Pie: (Oh god :P) Pencilheart hangs with Pinkie A LOT. Pen is super crazy and hyper, like Pinkie Pie. Applejack: These two have the weakest relationship, even though Pencilheart's favorite fruit (well, one of them) is apples. Cee-Cee: She hates Cee and Cee hates her. The are the WORST of enemies. Facts * Her favorite fruit is dragon fruit * She has more than 50 sweaters * Her favorite food is donuts * She has a fear of needles, bugs, and heights * She likes listening to music * She hates soda and coffee * Her favorite animals are wolves * She likes Zim (coughs) waaay too much... Small gallery New wiki logo.png|Pencilheart in the wiki logo CUM ONN ND SMEEL.png|SMEEEEL Pencilheart as a fox.png|Pencilheart as a fox!! PENCILHEART, I'VE ALWAYS HATED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE.png|Pencil's new eye contacts. Yes, I would wear them if those existed, lol. Don't disturb me, I'm watching Invader Zim..png|Cee-Cee, you're lucky Pencil wasn't watching a good episode. Imagine if she was and Cee-Cee disturbed her... Pencilheart as a wolf.png|Pencilheart as a wolf, my favorite animal X3 MUSTACHE.png|And I'll wear this mustache! Rainbow Power Pencilheart with sweater.png|RAINBOW POWAAA Breezie Pencilheart.png|This is SO not going to happen :P Waaattt.png Ya think I'M weeeirirrrrdd.png Coughtrue,truecough.png Umm....png Rainbow Power Pencilheart.png|Rainbow Power Pen without her sweater Filly Pencilheart ID.png|Filly Pen is adorable! I LIKE GF!.png|Zim is awesome! YOU..png|YOUUUUU Pencilheart's B-day.png|IT'S MAH BIRTHDAY IT'S MAH BIRTHDAY (does birthday dance) Pencilheart ID.png|Her ID Bleh, Pencilheart..png Mmmmmmmmmm.png Pen as a Wonderbolt.png MAIN OCS UNITE!.png|Pencilheart with my dragonsona :P Cadanceheart ID.png|Alicorn Pen! WOAH I DREW SOMETHING FOR ONCE.png|A picture I drew of Pencil on the Animal Jam paint program :P Pencilheart as a cow.png|This is what happens when I get bored XD BAT NUZZLES.png|Bats are one of Pen's favorite animals! Happythanksgiving.jpg|PEN IS BEST TURKEY Yay more Pen!.png|Another picture that I drew! Turkeyheart.jpg|turkey heart YOU CANNOT READ MAI FABULOUS BOOK.png|Pencilheart in the Gravity Falls style (I REGRET NOTHING o3o) You disgusting Gravity Falls hater.png|SHE CAUGHT YOU DOING...STUFF OH NO SHE SAW THE INTENSE ZADR EVERYONE RUUUUN.png|GUYS SHE SAW THE INTENSE ZIM AND DIB SHIPPING EVERYBODY RUUUUUUN Happy Hearth's Warming Eve from Pencilheart!.png|Happy Hearth's Warming Eve! I bet she's looking at ZaTr....png|Pen I want your laptop... PEN'S PJ'S ARE AWESOME.png|Pencilheart is an awesome gamer (also she has awesome PJs o3o)! TROLOL.png|DONUUUUTSSSS *freaks out* COME AT US, INTERNET!.png Always Friends.png Category:Oc Category:Pegusi Category:Pony Category:Captain furby Category:Mare Category:Ponies Category:Based on a real person Category:Brony Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonists Category:EG Category:Pegasus Gallery Category:Main OC Category:Offical Character Category:Main Character Category:Main Characters Category:Archived